


caedes

by blushings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gore, Ruinophilia, more info in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Chenle had a fascination for ominous buildings, whether they inhabited or not (preferably not). For example, there is an asylum he passes every day to class. Jisung mentions that it looks like something taken out of a video game and that all it was missing was bats floating around the tip of the building. Chenle suggests that they break into it.





	caedes

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this is based off of a nightmare i had and i didn't bother to do much research except about the elevator so i apologize if anything is extremely inaccurate  
> 2) i didn't realize until later on that the dreamies would be in different grades and might not even be friends in this universe later on so....it's better to imagine they're all 17 or smth  
> 3) caedes is latin for gore  
> other than that ....um... enjoy?! dkfjfkjg

Chenle had a fascination for ominous buildings, whether they inhabited or not (preferably not). For example, there is an asylum he passes every day to class. Jisung mentions that it looks like something taken out of a video game and that all it was missing was bats floating around the tip of the building. Chenle suggests that they break into it.

“Are you _dumb_? Why would you want to break into an asylum?” Jeno questions Chenle’s curiosity.

“Why wouldn’t you? I bet the inside is so eerie… Do you think it’s haunted?” He can’t help but fantasize about the interior and seeing dreary, dark hallways.

“As much as I love reading about spirits, I don’t think I’d be able to handle actually seeing one,” Renjun breathlessly chuckles, probably winded from the thought of encountering an entity.

“Valid… I _guess_. I’ll just go there myself and report back on everything I see.”

“Why don’t you take the gopro?” Jisung asks, taking an empty sip from his Capri Sun.

“It got, uh, confiscated when I tried sneaking into that old church.” Chenle kicks a rock that hits the back of Jeno’s leg, making him turn back and glare as he sips from his own Capri Sun pouch.

“Ugh, of course it did. Loser.” Jisung was planning on using it next to prank Donghyuck, one of Jeno’s friends.

“You’re the loser, loser. You won’t get the gopro.”

“Oh, fuck off. Go break into your asylum already.” Jisung throws his empty Capri Sun at Chenle’s fathead. (“Don’t fucking litter, you little shits never listen,” Renjun grunts as he picks up the pouch.)

“You know what? I will! I’ll skip school tomorrow!” Chenle starts shouting.

“Tomorrow’s a Saturday,” Jeno whispers.

“Oh, fuck you, I’ll still break into it.”

 

* * *

 

Chenle fastens the ties on his boots, making sure they’re ready for whatever might be thrown at him. Even though it’s sort of chilly out, he wears a thin windbreaker but has on a white thermal shirt to keep him a little warm then has blue jeans. Looking at himself in his mirror, he fixes his hair then grabs his backpack he packed the previous night before making his way out his room and into the kitchen. It’s early so he doesn’t have to worry about seeing his family. If anyone asks, he’s at Jisung’s.

Fortunately, Chenle didn’t have to walk to the asylum so he takes the bus, making his journey quicker. The sun was barely rising as he boards the bus, noticing barely anyone on the bus. It’s fine though, let’s him not be so anxious as he pulls out his fake ID and fake asylum caretaker ID. He announced the idea of breaking into the asylum the previous day, but he’s been planning for it for weeks.

Chenle did as much research into the asylum as he could; finding out what employee IDs looked like, who owned it, when it was built, how many floors there were (26 in total), how many rooms there were for the patients, and if it actually is an asylum and not a hospital that held different sections for all types of people. He wasn’t able to find out if it was really an asylum… Or if it was still in business. It could be vacant for all he knew. Google images wasn’t much of help with only one picture of it and no mention of visiting hours.

Guess he’ll just have to find out himself.

 

* * *

 

Maybe Jisung was right about how the building looks like it was taken out of a video game. It really was just missing bats flying around the tip of the tower.

Chenle makes sure to hop off the bus a few stops away so he can sneakily reach his destination. Due to lack of images on Google, he has to hope there are basement windows and that no one is in the basement.

As he nears the structure, Chenle notices shrubbery covers the bottom portion while vines decorate the bricks. He glances around; it might be early, but there’s almost no one outside. Perhaps it is abandoned.

Pulling out his handy-dandy pocket knife, he begins snipping away at the bushes and to his luck, he discovers a dirty basement window. Chenle figures that since his legs are more covered compared to his arms with the flimsy windbreaker he’ll break the window with a few kicks.

Chenle aims with his right foot as he lays on his left side then kicks as hard as he could, the window easily gives out and falls out the frame and onto the basement floor. Putting his legs in first, Chenle tries not to think too much about how easy this all is so far.

The basement is empty… And dirty as shit, Chenle thinks as he takes note of all the mud, dust, possibly blood, and now glass covering the floor. There’s probably actual shit in there too but Chenle rather not stick around and find out, so he rummages his backpack to find a flashlight. He clicks it on and not to his surprise, there is a pile of shit. Animal shit hopefully. He shines the light around before spotting a sign that displays _Elevator_ on it and follows the directions given to him.

As Chenle makes his way through the halls of the basement, he realizes how old the building is. The building is old by maybe a few decades but it seems like it’s been around longer with how it’s decaying and the dingy smell. Then again Chenle is just a high schooler and his only knowledge is from experience and reading articles online about how buildings age.

He finds the elevator eventually. It has a gate and a door. Jesus Christ, was Chenle reading about the right place? Maybe he read the date wrong, or the source was lying.

Whatever, he thinks as he boards the elevator that creaks with every move he makes. It sways a little with him standing still. His flashlight flickers. Chenle palms the floor panel, randomly selecting a floor without looking since he’s worried that if he moves too much, the lift will give out.

Chenle watches as the floor indicator increases from lower level. He does his best to be still as the contraption he’s in still sways a little and continues to creak. Eventually, he looks at the control panel and sees that he selected the 14th floor. He doesn’t believe that the number 13 is unlucky, but he feels like he dodged a bullet somehow.

 

* * *

 

The rickety elevator slowly comes at a pause. Chenle realizes that this building is a lot older than indicated from what his source said as he has to pull open the door then the gate, revealing the _14th floor_  painted white on a blue wall.

Stepping out the elevator, Chenle turns off his flashlight since there’s a floor to ceiling window to his left, letting the now shining sun into the building. How much time has passed since he got off the bus?

Turning right, he finds a sign that has _Common Room_ with an arrow pointing to the left of the sign and _Rooms_ along with _Restrooms_ that have arrows pointing to the right of the sign. Chenle walks towards the Common Room and listens closely. There’s faint laughter and the sound of people conversing. The building isn’t abandoned after all.

Chenle is about to make his way into the Common Room when he hears a noise come from behind him, in the direction of the Rooms and Restrooms. His curiosity gets the best of him and he follows the noise.

There were a few things he was expecting when he reached the other side of the corridor. For example, two janitors cleaning or a patient walking aimlessly around. What he didn’t expect to see was candy red blood pooling around the entrance of the Restrooms. When Chenle got closer and looked inside, he discovers even more of the bright colored liquid covering the white tiled floor along with what he assumed were guts.

Somehow, he’s not scared. Not even by the patients who are dressed in white and baby blue with crimson stains on their chests and knees. Chenle knows he should be alarmed, but he’s not. One patient that’s picking up a red stained mop makes his way over to him.

“There was a disagreement. I think his name was… Jungwoo. Yeah, Jungwoo. He was arguing with Dongyoung,” he says, speaking in Mandarin. “No one knew Jungwoo had a knife. Poor Dongyoung didn’t see it coming.”

Chenle is speechless.

The patients are standing, mopping and on their knees, scrubbing up the mess. A few are picking up the guts without any gloves, the soapy water, and blood splashing on their white shirts and baby blue pants.

“W-Why...are you guys cleaning it? Where’re the janitors?” Chenle finally asks.

The man laughs, “In the Common Room. They never clean up.” He resumes mopping.

Chenle continues to watch, not sure what exactly to do. The janitors and caretakers were aware but were shitty. He’s not even supposed to be there so it’s not like he can charge into the Common Room and confront the lazy janitors. Patients shouldn’t have to clean up blood and guts in a place they’re supposed to feel safe in.

He notices one man that’s scooping up guts pauses in his actions, takes a deep breath then looks over at another man that’s currently scrubbing the pink stained tiles. The gut scooper picks up the crimson parts again and shoves them in the scrubber’s face, yelling, “This is all _YOUR_ fault!”

The attacker goes to snatch a mop from one of the other men but he’s pulled back by the man Chenle was talking too. The man that was being harassed is choking on the blood and soapy water.

“Someone get Ten!! Taeil’s attacking Johnny!” A different man shouts.

A chill runs down Chenle’s back as he turns and runs to the Common Room, shouting, “Ten! There’s a fight in the Restrooms! Taeil tried hurting Johnny!!”

The one he assumes is Ten, sighs and stands before running past Chenle.

Chenle realizes he’s sweating. The other caretakers and janitors are staring at him. His heart thumps in his throat as he clenches his fists, nails digging into his palms. One of them starts walking towards him and he has an ID tag that reflects the sunlight shining in from the wall-window to Chenle’s left. All he can read is ‘yong’.

“What exactly happened back there?” The caretaker asks Chenle.

Trying to calm himself down, Chenle responds, “They were cleaning - Taeil, Johnny… everyone. Taeil was angry with Johnny and shoved the intestines and blood in Johnny’s face… Johnny’s mouth must have been open because he started choking.. Taeil was going to try to do something with the mop but - but someone, I don’t know his name, stopped him.”

It dawns on Chenle that him mentioning that he doesn’t know the name of the man that was talking to him in Chinese is a possible giveaway that he doesn’t work in the building. He clenches his fists again.

Not too long later, Ten returns. His perfect white shirt and baby blue pants now also stained crimson. He pushes his hair out of his face with the back of his hand, which Chenle notices is dripping with soapy blood.

“Well, Johnny was causing conflict and Taeil had to defend himself with what was at hand,” Ten smiles, eyes glinting in a way that didn’t sit right with Chenle. “It’s all handled, for now, that is.”

“But,” Chenle interferes, both Ten and Yong looking at him now. His heart can practically jump out of his throat right now. “I was there… Taeil was causing conflict. Johnny was cleaning and didn’t even have time to defend himself before he was on the floor choking. Johnny is innocent.”

The glint in Ten’s eyes faded as he glared at Chenle. “What makes you so sure about that?”

“I’m so sure about it because I was there, I was a witness to it all.”

Ten doesn’t let up his glare. “Who ar - ”

“Well,” Yong interrupts. “According to Mr. Zhong’s ID, he works on the fifth floor. Probably came up to ask Sicheng if everything is alright.” Yong gives his full attention to Chenle, continuing, “As a matter of fact, he is. Sicheng was nowhere near the stabbing. I think he’s on the recovery floor.”

Chenle nods, accepting the save. “Okay, thank you… Please pay attention more to the patients. They’re human too.”

Yong’s eyes are warm as he nods, promising while Ten rolls his eyes. Chenle glances at Yong’s ID tag again. _Tae_ yong.

Both of them let him go.

Chenle’s waiting for the rickety elevator when the man he was talking to earlier walks towards him again. He’s changed from the stained clothes into similar attire that’s clean. White shirt and baby blue pants.

“You dropped this earlier.”

The man hands over Chenle’s backpack… he doesn’t even remember it falling off.

“Thank you…”

“Kun.”

“Thank you, Kun.”

Kun nods before walking back around the corner. Chenle tries deciding if breaking into this building was a good idea.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks pass. The weather is colder, sun is out later and sets earlier.

Chenle told Jisung, Renjun, and Jeno what happened on that Saturday from the animal feces to ancient elevator to internal organs in the white tiled Restroom to talking with Taeyong and Ten to him leaving, but they called bullshit. He didn’t have any type of evidence of it all occurring, so why should they believe him? He dropped it eventually, turning his focus back to school for the time being. They teased him sometimes when they passed the building, joking about guts and choking on blood.

Today is one of those days. Chenle keeps pushing them and telling them to shut up, but they don’t listen. Jeno pretends to choke, Renjun pretends to be throwing guts at him, and Jisung pretends to be tearing them apart.

They’re so caught up in annoying Chenle that they accidentally bump into someone, making drop whatever they were holding. Since they were all raised with manners, all four of the boys start apologizing while picking up the dropped items. Chenle picks up a notebook with the initials QK scribbled on it and a tag with a familiar name. _Kun_.

He immediately looks up, expecting to see Kun but is met with Taeyong (an equally pleasing person to see). He says his name.

“Ah, I knew you weren’t from the fifth floor…” Taeyong laughs before accepting the apologies from the four of them.

“How’s Sicheng?” Chenle never met him, but he’s thought of him every now and then since that Saturday.

“He’s a lot better. He’s still improving though.”

Chenle doesn’t even know how Sicheng was involved. Was he the reason the original attack broke out? Taeyong said he was nowhere near the stabbing. He looks back down at the name tag. “Why do you have stuff with Kun’s name on it?”

“He’s…” Taeyong glances at the three other boys before sighing. “It’s classified. But he’s well at the moment. Maybe next week you can come to visit him.”

Chenle thinks. “Maybe… We have to go though.” He hands Taeyong the items he dropped and so do the others. The bid their goodbyes then continue walking home.

 

* * *

 

When Chenle gets home, he goes straight to his room, the run-in with Taeyong replaying in his head. Kun comes to mind again, then how he gave him his backpack before he left the hospital building.

Chenle remembers he stashed the backpack under his bed, so he digs it out and when he does, he unzips it to find Kun’s stained clothes stuffed inside it. All the items from that day are still in there. Chenle tries to understand why he hasn’t thrown the bag out yet.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) sicheng wasn't the cause of the stabbing but he was close to dongyoung so the incident impacted him emotionally  
> 2) taeil tried attacking kun. ten finally realized that taeil was the problem  
> 3) kun hopes chenle remembers him thanks to his gift  
> 4) chenle visits kun later on :p


End file.
